Maple Squad
by GraphicSpark84
Summary: Storm: Shut up announcer, we'll handle this Explosions going left and right in a tense firefight where three Clone troopers with their rifles in motion turning with them behind short barriers. Close up of one in armor with electricity. Background darkens with the word Storm. The second with the number 45. Word Forty-five shows on the left. Last had Airbourne with Bob on bottom
1. Chapter 1

"Forty-five." Storm said to the trooper on his left. "Any speculations on the planet?" The land is cover by frost. Large blue snow-covered, flora-like species of plant dot the barren landscape as it picks up loose snow. We've been sent on a two-man recon after touching down on the planet. The republic either wants to create a facility or an ice factory in the desert of snow.

"Cold, cold and blasting cold." 45 answers with no eye contact.

Storm just walks in his electricity designed armor painted blue for the 501st. 45's was just standerd issue Phase II for the legion. They both carried the DC-15S carbine rifle, standerd issue. "I've just been hearing things from a couple other troopers".

45's helmet turns to him."what would that be?"

Storm looks over his rifle fiddling with the compact stock. "Just been hearing stories of who we are really, our heritage being exact." He puts up the stock setting it to the front of his shoulder plate.

45 sighs tiredly. "We are clones. Nothing more, nothing less. That is it." He shakes his head. "I keep telling you that."

"As I was saying" Storm glares at 45. "Jango Fett, the donator for us, was a bounty hunter, right? Before the um..."

"Dacap by coffee" 45 hints.

"His death" Storm saying the right wording. "His armor was of Mandelorian design"

"And this is convenient, why?" 45 still not caring much.

"Phase I armor is based on it, the original clone handlers were Mandelorians and Jango was Mandelorians" Storm stated. "...say do you see that?" He points out in the distance.

45 looks around seeing nothing but the tundra in front of them, just a flurry in the distance. "I don't really see anything"

Storm looks down the iron sight of the carbine. "I was certain there was something out there."

"Let's say there wasn't and there was just a snow flu-" 45 is cut off by something and he felt it. It tugged at his back twisting him around and putting him in a net electric urged him.

Storm turns around keeping his rifle up. What he saw before him was several figures, humanoid, in a flurry of snow. He tightens his grip on the gun. They walk forward, 45 was still alive but out cold. "Stay in place now!" He ordered but they continued to advance. He heard jet thrusters going off behind him. As they got closer they became visible on what they were.

Most of them had similar armor. The breastplate wrapping around their chests, shoulder and knee plates round and small, like the Phase I's air assault armor. The coloring was a dark gray with a navy blue under layer. The helmet was the interesting part the top was round dropping flat down covering the rest of the head, the visor was T-shaped.

They continued moving to his position, Storm was just about to pull the rifle's trigger. If he is going down, might as well take them with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stand back now!" Storm yelled at one of the armored figuring. Outnumbered, out-gunned, and out-maneuvered in every way possible. His finger pulls the trigger slowly aiming at one. But before he can do that something wrapped itself around his neck, pulling him back and holding him in place. The body doing this seems small as most arms around his neck were either large due to the species or male. With pulling him back, surprising him the entity pulls his helmet back using the other arm.

The person whom put him in this place had different armor. Like the others the armor is similar but has a smaller body covering it. The helmet's visor is Y-shaped not like the T-shaped ones and is in a round-to-a-point fashion. The person punches him several time, making him drop his blaster. He expects the person is female. She tosses him off to the side. He trips and stumbles down face first into the snow. He tries to get up but the armored female places her foot on his back Keeping him there.

He attempts to get up a second time but she kept him pinned. She leans on the leg. "What is a clone like you and yourlaffac doing on this planet?" She lifts his helmet up to the side so both visors meet. He sees his stripe moving from top left to bottom right. The electric running like water in it. "Name and business!" She demands.

"CT dash nineteen seventy-nine...Storm" he answered. She kicks him over on his back, keeping the boot on him. _  
_

She raised a blaster aiming at him. "and business!?" She demands again.

"Scouting" he slowly moves his arm to his sidearm. She fires before the hand without removing her eyes. As if she is a hawk.

"Well I hope you put that you have never meet us in your report, is that understood?" She shifts her weight more on him. "Or do I need to fry you like a bug?"

"Understood"

"Understood..." She trails off.

"...Understood...ma'am" He didn't like the taste of the words he said.

She removes her boot. "That is much more like it, also tell your friend to respect us more"

"Yes ma'am" He assures.

"..." She stares at him a bit longer. She calls off the rest of the armor clad warriors. She lifts off, they follow.


End file.
